Talk:Toshau Sharpspear
Skills confirmed via SoC. --Karlos 08:55, 22 November 2006 (CST) ---- I don't have a pruning weapon to test with, but Toshau Sharpspear is considered a plant by the plant hunt bounty, I just tested it. I suspect Toshau is supposed to be a Whistling Thornbrush boss but they accidentally used the wrong graphics. -- Gordon Ecker 06:42, 8 November 2006 (CST) :They just fixed this in the latest update, apparently. We need a new picture. Kessel 22:13, 21 November 2006 (CST) Is it actually the case that when it is the Nightfallen Garden, he is not present and the Song of Restoration can not be capped until the garden is cleaned (after you beat the game)? :I believe that that's correct. However, one group of people will say it's cleaned after beating the game, and another says it's cleaned after beating Jennur's Horde. Anyone know for sure? -- [[User:ImbrilShadowfire|'Imbril Shadowfire']] 22:25, 26 November 2006 (CST) ::It is not cleaned after beating Jennur's Horde, that is confirmed. However, it is unconfirmed on my part if it's cleaned after beating the game, but it has to be clean sometime :P — Gares 23:02, 26 November 2006 (CST) :::I can confirm it's clean after you beat the game. Didn't do Jennur's Horde yet, but the garden had returned to normal for me. --Gonzo 12:52, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::I think one way of not having to beat the game is to never even make it turn into the Nightfallen Garden (IE: take the village mission, not the Horde mission). Then it should never even turn into Nightfallen. Its turnback does seem bugged though, since Marga Coast also gets "nightfallen" in the village quest, but then immediently turns normal again afterwards. (Yes I realize Marga Coast never "truly" becomes Nightfallen Coast - it just does in a mission - but Garden should act similarly) - Former Ruling 14:35, 9 December 2006 (CST) ::::: @ gonzo, then they must have updated it, cos ive beaten the game with my para and the garden is stil nightfallen. i want the skill, but since my paragon is on his way to survivor tier 2 that can be problematic. i find the jenurs horde mission on of the hardest of the game. i even did the gate of madnes mission with a friend en heroes and got it on the first try, i beat abadon with the same friend on masters, but this mission took us a while until we got it. oris rhy 04:19, 6 January 2007 (CST) If i go to the Garden of Seborhin, it is currently Nightfallen Garden, but if I join someone who has yet to do the mission Grand Court of Sebelkeh, or has already turned it back to normal, I can go to the normal Garden. This could be very useful for those who want to capture the elite skills but have the Nightfallen Garden and not the normal Garden. All you need is for the leader to have the normal Garden. Chocobo 13:26, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Seems the Devs got lazy... Eshau Longspear -=- Toshau Sharpspear. Anyone else pick up on that? --MagickElf666 06:26, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::You can just talk to the gateguard and he will let you enter to normal one. :::Once you've beaten the game yes. Try it on a char after just completing attack at the Kodash. He won't let you. Jamster 10:57, 6 April 2008 (UTC)